


That's one long pee break.

by Albme94



Series: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧Halloween ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: An uncomfortable man being icky, Established Relationship, Felix in a straight jacket, Felix is being beaten becuz he doesn't know when to stfu, Felix is being carried brial style, Locus to the rescue, M/M, asylum setting, but nobody couldve guessed, imagine just getting yoinked and all of this shit happened in one day, soft, soft cuddles, woof no thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Felix wakes up to an unfamiliar room, with unknown people, but it doesn't matter...He just needs Locus to save him.
Relationships: Felix | Isaac Gates/Locus | Samuel Ortez
Series: (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧Halloween ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993693
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	That's one long pee break.

The echoing of loud noises and bright light caused Felix to wake up, he tried to get up but found it hard to move his arms, _‘’what the—‘’_  
‘’Aah… Mr. Gates, was it?’’ A man wearing all white stood before him, ‘’Isaac?’’  
‘’That’s _not_ my name anymore, that’s a dead man’s name—‘’ Felix grunted, still unable to sit up.  
The man moved his hand and two other men grabbed Felix and lifted him off the ground, this is where he realised that the thing holding him back was, ‘’is this… _A straight jacket?’’_ Felix finally got his bearings, white room, almost pillows on the walls…  
‘’ _Wait_ , **where** the **_fuck_** am I?’’  
The man in charge clicked his tongue, ‘’and they said you were so smart… ‘’  
Felix snorted, ‘’then they haven’t met me’’  
‘’You’re in an asylum—‘’ the man continued, while he gestured around the room, ‘’and you’re here to stay, I'm afraid, but don’t worry!’’ He took his clipboard and poked the merc’s nose, _‘’we’re gonna have **so** much fun~’’_  
Felix wanted to kick him and tried to but got pinned down to the ground, he could see the door getting closed, the last he saw was that… Man’s smile… Fucking creepy.

  
Nice of them to give him a room with a window, it had bars on, he would be unable to reach it because of them, not that he could with this jacket anyway.  
He stood on, what he could only assume, his bed, ‘’ _where_ the fuck am I…’’ He whispered to himself, he could almost recognise the forest around the building…  
‘’Wait…’’  
He saw a light flashing down between the trees…  
Since he couldn’t write anything down, he had to settle for using his ‘smarts’ that the guy in white told him he had.  
  
‘’Ok… Let’s see…’’  
 **..-. . .-.. .. -..- / .. / -.- -. --- .-- / .-- .... . .-. . / -.-- --- ..- / .- .-. . --..-- / .. -- / -.-. --- -- .. -. --.**  
It took him a while to remember, he used his foot to copy, the light wasn’t shining anymore.  
 _‘’Felix, I know where you are, I’m coming’’_ he whispered, he looked outside again, sighing in relief.

**~~**

_‘’How_ _fitting,_ isn’t it’’ the man smiled weakly, ‘’that we were to… _acquire…_ you, on this day’’  
Felix frowned through the little ‘window’ they spoke through, the man didn’t trust Felix, ofc not.  
‘’Didn’t you… get me… _Yesterday?’’_ There was no clock, but he was fairy certain it was the next day.  
‘’ **Ah** … _I see_ , well, we got you at midnight’’, the man smiled as if _Felix_ was the _missing piece_ to his puzzle.  
He felt uneasy.  
‘’Now we must find your **partner**.’’ The tone of his voice turned sour, ‘’he’s proven to be more difficult to acquire than _you—‘’_  
‘’hey _**fuck off**_ —‘’  
 _‘’But,_ I'm sure he’ll be at your campsite, waiting for you. _Don’t worry,_ you’ll get to see him again.’’  
Felix sighed deeply, sooner than this guy think.  
  


**~**

Felix was escorted out of his room and into an area with other… _‘Patients’._  
Some looked _familiar…_ But he couldn’t place his finger on it.  
‘’Here’s your new _friend!’’_ The man cheered, no response.  
‘’His name is _Isaac Gates_ —‘’  
This got _many_ heads to turn, their faces went from blank to fury, _**who**_ were these people?  
‘’And soon my lovelies~ _Sam Ortez_ will join us as well!’’  
The patients started to howl like wolves, laughing and banging their heads into the walls, Felix stood there _**mortified.**_  
  
 _Where_ the fuck is he.  
Where the _fuck_ is Locus.  
Locus…  
He can’t come here… He’ll get captured…  
  
Felix tugged at the jacket, ‘’hey…’’  
The man didn’t turn around, Felix cleared his throat and tried again, ‘’hey _asshat!’’_  
Everyone stopped, it wasn’t even _that_ bad of a word… Damn  
He tugged at his jacket again, ‘’ _why_ am I wearing this’’  
‘’It’s your party outfit, everyone wears one!’’  
Felix snorted, ‘’not you _or_ your muscle men.’’  
He clearly ticked the man off, Felix was known for _**never**_ shutting up, he couldn’t really walk over to him… He was practically on a leash.  
  
‘’ _ **I** can’t wear **this** …_’’ Felix sighed, the man turned, _‘’and_ **_why_** is that?’’  
‘’It’s a _straight_ jacket.’’  
‘’And?’’  
‘’ **I’m gay.** ’’ Felix had to keep his stone face on, _the look on their faces,_ they hadn’t been expecting it.  
‘’ _ **So** _you’re being _homophobic_ and you should— _ngh_ —‘’  
 _One_ hit to the stomach and he was on his knees spitting out blood, he could see the man wave his hand, and the continuous kicking and beating by the bodyguards eventually got him to pass out.  
  
  
 **~  
  
**

_‘’Wake up~’’_  
Felix knew the voice.  
 _‘’Don’t_ make me get the guards—‘’  
Felix shot his eyes up, his body ached, once he had passed out earlier, he was dragged back down the hallway, he started to kick and he got loose once… But was severely beaten with several things… And according to the clock on the man’s wrist… It was _**still**_ the 31st…  
‘’We found your friend, but he _escaped_ …’’ He grabbed Felix’s face, lifting him up.  
‘’Where. Would. He. Go.’’ A few familiar sounds of something falling to the ground around them, Felix grinned wide, the man tightened his grip, ‘’tell me! **Where is he!?** ’’  
 _‘’Behind_ you—‘’ Felix smirked, but the moment the man turned around and saw nobody, Felix took this chance to take one good kick, both fell to the ground.

  
_‘’ **Felix…** ’’_  
He left something warm, comforting, he opened his eyes, ‘’ahah, good to see you… _Tell me_ … Is it _still_ **Halloween?** Or did that guy fuck with me…’’  
Locus sighed, ‘’it’s the _same_ day… But it’s night now.’’  
 _‘’Ah,_ good… Can’t wait for this to be over… I just want to _sleep’’_  
‘’Not here.’’ Locus lifted him up and got him to his legs, he let Felix lean on his shoulder as he unstrapped the jacket, ‘’heh, hey Locs…’’  
‘’Hm?’’  
‘’He was being _homophobic’’_ Felix felt his arms come free, he wrapped his free arm around the taller’s neck, Locus looked uncomfortable.  
‘’Ask me how’’  
 _‘’…How’’_  
Felix spit out some blood, ‘’he put me in a…’’ He held eye contact, ‘’ **straight** jacket! _Ahah,_ get it? _Straight?_ Cuz I'm **ga** —‘’ He started coughing, Locus held him tighter, ‘’we… We should go.’’ Locus helped Felix along the way, all the patients screamed and slammed the windows, they were locked in.  
 _‘’Do we know them?_ They seem to know us…’’ Felix gasped, ‘’no.’’ Locus continued.  
  
  
 **~~**

_‘’L-Locs—‘’_ Felix fell to his knees once they reached their camp site, Locus lifted him up bridal style, _he didn’t have time for this._  
‘’Remember—‘’ Felix whispered after a while, he wasn’t going to admit that he was feeling weak and dizzy, but the fact Locus was carrying him… And that he wasn’t making a _big deal_ out of it, probably said it all.  
‘’Our plans were to watch _shitty_ horror movies… I was gonna…’’ he grinned while looking up at his rescuer, his knight in shining armour.  
‘’I was going to _convince_ you to put on a _costume’’_  
 **‘’Would’ve never happened.’’**  
 _‘’Awh,_ not even now? I’m all beat up, take _pity_ on me’’ he pouted his lips, he felt Locus tighten his arms, _‘’fine~_ forget it…’’  
  


A little while went by, they were _soon_ home… It was quiet, which is when Felix decided that it was the _perfect_ time to be _annoying._  
 _‘’Someone…_ Told the guy, that I was _smart_ …’’  
Locus frowned, he didn’t really know what to reply, but Felix just continued, ‘’which I told him, that they hadn’t met me then—‘’ he snorted, ‘’ _ **what** _happened exactly?’’  
‘’You went to piss and _never came back.’’_  
  


‘’Oh right… Heh, from a scale from **1 to 10** , how angry were you with me for taking so long?’’  
‘’ **50.** ’’  
 _‘’Oof’’_

**~~~**

‘’I don’t wanna sleep _alone_ —‘’ Felix tried to hold Locus, but the taller had other plans and more or less _‘dropped’_ Felix into the bed, ‘’o-oww’’  
‘’You’re **not** going to sleep _alone,_ as if I’m leaving you to sleep, _looking like that_.’’ He rolled his eyes.  
  
 **~  
**  
  
‘’ **Fine.** ’’ Locus laid down next to Felix, who in a second crawled into his arms, the warmth almost got Felix to pass out.  
‘’Fine what?’’  
 _‘’I’ll wear the costume…’’_  
Felix practically had heart eyes, ‘’r-really?’’  
Locus gave a hard nod.  
 _‘’Sweet~’’_ Felix fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Did i look up Morse code? Yes. Yes i did.
> 
> Ok so, it's been ages since i wrote a Lolix... does it show?  
> Yes, oh god yes.  
> <3


End file.
